Abanoc
Abanoc is the god of recording and thus governs over all forms of storing information. He operates mostly through the Observatory from where he can see most of Galbar, but sometimes visits the central Sphere for a closer view on things or to share information with its denizens. Portfolio The concept of registering information. Whether it is written words in paper, carvings on walls or etching something in memory, all information is recorded in some way. As such this Portfolio allows for the perfect storage, recollection and reproduction of information absorbed. In contrast he can also erase information from any medium at varying levels of effort, but though he has the means to do so he rarely makes use of this facet of his power. Persona Abanoc believes his purpose is to simply observe and record every passing second in Galbar with as many details as possible, and so he doesn’t bother to change things on his own in most cases. However, if a calamity would threaten to destroy Galbar he’d step in to help as much as possible to prevent it, or if a utopia were to rise he’d do his utmost to topple it as either case would have no following developments to be recorded and would mean the end of his duty. But this doesn’t mean he’ll be bothered by times of strife or times of prosperity. Surprisingly he enjoys sudden and unexpected changes, be it by natural causes or the entropy caused by the many gods, so long as they don’t interfere with his observations. That said, too much entropy could affect his recording of events and that would force him to step in. Nothing frustrates him more than being unable to accurately record events. If someone were to request information from him, be them mortal or otherwise, he wouldn’t mind to do so if there was a good reason for it, and in the case that he himself deems information should be shared he’d do so as well. If someone would then limit the access to this shared information, Abanoc would be quick to correct that and to punish those responsible in a fitting manner (e.g. burning books being punished by vanishing from any book.) Creations Artifacts: The Great Archive: A book created to store information captured by the mirror of the Observatory. Information stored within the Great Archive is compressed as raw information and represented as unintelligible glyphs written on its pages and organized by the regions of Galbar. Upon attempting to read these glyphs the information is directly transferred to the reader and the events they represent will unfold in their mind. Using the Great Archive exhausts the reader and even gods aren't safe from the aftereffects if they use it too much. As it is not fixed in place it can be taken out of the Obsevatory, but it can only record new information if present within it. Abanoc's Encyclopedia: A small book given to Hermes. Like the Great Archive it contains raw information within it, but the information it holds is directly linked to Abanoc. Upon opening the book the reader chooses a topic and, if Abanoc knows of it, information about it will be shown to them. Usage exhausts the reader on varying degrees depending on the complexity of the topic and how much of it is read. Can only be used once per day per person and only the one holding the book can see the glyphs and thus the information. Appearance Abanoc’s appearance is of a tall human, with tanned skin and black tattoos covering his arms and legs, golden eyes and very long white hair usually left unkempt, but he fashioned a single braid over his left shoulder. His preferred clothes are a rich looking white and black tunic with details in gold and red that cover most of his body and a long red sash that hangs loosely over his waist. Category:Gods